Remedy
by LaughingDingo
Summary: Never trust a medic. You never know what they're capable of behind your back.


**Universe:** Prime

**Characters:** Megatron, KnockOut

**Rating:** R (FOR INTENSE(?) GORE)

Never trust a medic. You never know what they're capable of behind your back.

**Extra:** This includes any Megatron, but my KnockOut muse (who used to have a tumb1r— but I deleted it because it wasn't getting enough attention).

* * *

Halos shrunk and optics narrowed, pacing like a trapped animal, he let out a loud snarl when a servo had touched his arm. Oh, but it wasn't who he was expecting. He thought it to be StarScream or perhaps SoundWave, but it was the tiny medic. He seemed concerned for the Warlord's odd behavior as he paced. His servo drawn back as he stared down at the smaller mech.

"What is it _KnockOut_." He hissed between clenched thorns. The medic simply took a step, then another back as he held his arms out to the side, showing a small bow to his Lord and Master.

"I just happened by and was wondering what was making my Lord so antsy?" he simply said as he lifted his helm to look at him, a smile on his face-plates.

Oh how Megatron resisted every urge to rip those lip components off of the wretched thing's face. He only snarled in response.

"I'm wondering what's taking the miners so long to hurry up and get back on the ship." He muttered as he turned away from him, shoulders rose in agitation. KnockOut could be heard taking a few pede-steps forward—or backward, he couldn't quite tell from all the bursting thoughts running through his processor.

"Maybe you should rest, my… Lord." He heard the medic say, causing him to turn slightly. The last thing he saw before he was on the ground in agony, was KnockOut's sneering face-plate—optic ridges drawn upward with a massive grin.

"Good Night, Lord Megatron."

— — — — — — — — —

When the Warlord came to, his optics shuttered before he jerked his arms and legs. He was strapped to a table, the medic having his back to him, stroking commands into the master computer that stood nearby. The prattle of the others struggle grasped his attention.

He lolled his helm to his shoulder as to look at him through lidded optics; soon they grew as the crimson halos retracted. "Oh, good morning~" He purred as he made his way over, his digits soon gliding over the Warlord's dull grey plating.

"How was your rest~? I hope it wasn't filled with too much nightmares~" He purred, causing the cables in Megatron to prick and hiss. He did not like that tone of voice that was being used on him.

"KnockOut, what is the meaning of this." He demanded, getting a digit to the lips as to shush him. The medic only giggled and put his other digit to his lips to shush himself.

"It's a secret~" He teased as the king simply opened his mouth and snapped his thorns onto the digit at his lips. Protoform and plating crumpled and cracked as Energon ran like small rivers along his mouth and down his neck cables. KnockOut's optics widened, his halos mere dots as he shrieked in horror and pain as he jerked his servo away, causing the cables to stretch and rip, popping as he held it to his chassis.

He muttered incoherent words at his servo as the Energon continued to spill down his palm and arm, soon dotting the floor and his thigh. Megatron simply spat out the piece of the other before he bared his blue stained thorns. "Release me this instant, Knoc—"

He was caught off-guard as a clenched servo raked across the Lord's face, causing him to snap his thorns together, two which cracked and crumpled under the pressure of the punch. KnockOut simply shouted at him in a fit of rage. "You do NOT bite me. Do you UNDERSTAND?" He snapped as he grabbed the surprised Warlord by the chin and turned it so his face-plate was mere inches from the others.

Halos mere dots and optics half-lidded, the doctor truly was mad. Megatron responded by spitting into the others face, clouding the grounder's face-plate with saliva mixed Energon as he staggered backwards, wiping furiously at his face-plate, only to smear more Energon onto himself. He let out a low growl as he stomped towards a wall, the sound of the Lord's laughter drifting behind his back.

"Release me now, KnockOut, and save yourself from the humiliation and torture of having your body mangled before the others on the ship." He demanded, only to hear a section of the wall buzz, shutters pulling apart to reveal shelves aligned with tools.

Megatron's laughter died out as he grew curious. He had not been in the bay long enough to notice things, such as the hidden shelves. KnockOut's good servo rested upon the wall before his head lolled onto his shoulder, glaring at the other with that twisted smile gracing his face-plates.

"I learned a lot about made-tools here on Earth." He said as his servo glided along one of the metal baskets that held the tools in place. There was at least two of everything in the wall. He lolled his helm back towards the wall as his dot thin halos scanned his tools as he moved along. Digits playing piano-keys—a quirk he had developed after spending many hours at the computer trying to restore BreakDown's long dead body –he purred as they ran along a crooked blade.

"This one is my favorite~" He mused as he twisted so the Warlord could see. It held two beaks of sharpened steel. A handle to hold it near the jaws and another with a few controls.

"I reconstructed this beautiful creature after observing human made tragedies. They call these the 'Jaws of Life', where they use it to cut off car doors or cut away the roof of cars. Gave me the shivers when I saw it in action. But it makes a wonderful sound~"

He explained as he leaned forward to give it a small peck. His servo soon twitched as talons curled inward, his lips pulling away with weak laughter. He maneuvered himself to pick up the heavy object, moving into the light for the other to see. It was a massive tool, he was surprised the medic his size had the strength to carry something so massive.

He had to applaud him, he was full of surprises.

He set the tool roughly on the berth the Lord was strapped to and leaned on it, his digit still leaking as he tapped his face-plate, seeming to have forgotten it was bitten off.

"I was thinking of renaming it. Something like—Metal Eater – or something like that~" He said with a small, twisted giggle. Megatron narrowed his optics with a scowl, the others Energon still smeared on him as it began to dull its shine, drying up and crusting.

"I think you've lost your senses, doctor. Do you know who you are addressing?" He snarled as he bared his thorns, only to choke as he felt something pierce his shoulder. Where in Primus' name did THOSE come from?

To his mute horror, his shoulder guard was pierced through and through easily with a serrated needle-like object with a wire connected to it. KnockOut seemed bored at the Warlord's words as he rolled his halos, soon twisting the needle into the armor. It was red-hot, but it cooled far too quickly, drawing out a growl from the Lord.

"I know I'm crazy. Did you ever notice it when you came back from near-death?" He asked, twisting it again before he pulled out another from under the berth. So that's where they were. He had never seen those before. Without a care in the world, he raised his servo and brought it down, slamming it into the inner fore-arm, it slipped before he managed to skewer it at an angle. Close enough.

The plating failed to crack and the wounds failed to leak due to the needles being red hot, melting and sealing all cables that were pierced. Megatron merely struggled as he snarled, throwing insults at the medic and predictions of his 'demise' when he got free.

KnockOut simply hummed to himself, an old Cybertronian lullaby that he had heard often as a child. It drove the Warlord crazy as he snarled louder.

"KNOCKOUT YOU WILL RELEASE ME, OR SO HELP ME PRIMUS, I WILL CRUSH YOUR SPARK WHERE YOU STAND." He bellowed in rage, causing the medic to wince as he held one of the needles in his good servo. Putting his servos to his audios, he shook his head violently.

"SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP. NO YELLING. IT HURTS." He shrieked, optics snapping open as he rose his servo and brought it slamming down on the Warlord's inner thigh, the needle having cooled down caused the plating to dangerously crack. Few pieces shattered and Energon freely bubbled forward and shot in a geyser across KnockOut's servo. His chassis heaved as he cycled air, his fans having kicked in from such rage, pushing out hot air as he reached under the berth again.

Megatron had choked on his own sneering voice as he felt the needle pierce him. He growled again, about to yell more insults since it seemed to drive him crazier—enough to make him snap and realize where he was and who was his 'patient'.

But to his surprise, the medic simply climbed upon the berth and straddled him, sitting on his mid-section as he leaned forward, his chassis bumping against the others. He reached past his Lord's helm before he sat up-right and rose his two servos, each with a serrated needle in hand.

He drove them down, one just below where the spark-chamber was housed and one at the top of the insignia. They pierced in easily, but the medic held them above his helm for only a few mere seconds, causing them to cool. Cracks grew upon his fame as he grunted in pain—something that never passed his war torn lips.

KnockOut now lay across his chassis, resting his helm on his crossed servos, Energon still spilling over the sides of his Lord. His helm lolled slightly to the side, halos still retracted as his optics were wide. It was as if he was studying him. Thinking. Plotting.

He didn't like the look in his medic's optics, it made him feel… Insecure. It caused his cables to pin and prickle as the medic's lip components slowly pulled away to reveal that Cheshire grin he was able to pull off so well. It caused the Warlord to feel an emotion he had not felt in aeons. Fear. Terror.

"I know just what to do with you." He said as he tilted his head to the other side, his arm supports quivering as he snickered, using two digits to 'walk' up his Lord's chassis as he slowly made his way to his neck-cables. When he got there, he harshly tilted Megatron's helm upward, a snarl on his face-plates as he bared his thorns.

Moving his helm side to side, he giggled again as he sat up, standing now, legs on either side of his Lord's hips. "Yes, I know just what to do with you~" He chimed as he bent over to grab the heavy tool, prying its jaws open. Megatron wasn't sure what the other was planning, but his halos retracted as his optics grew wide. He shuttered them quickly as the jaws came down, causing the berth to tilt somewhat with the added weight.

Onlining them, he stared at the other who peered down at him from the handle of the Jaws of Life, as each jaw was spread and resting on either side of his helm.

"KnockOut, who put you up to this? Was it StarScream? Tell me, and I'll reward you gracefully" He managed to stammer as he was fully aware now what the other was planning to do with him. He only got a snicker and a small giggle in return as the medic leaned back on his wheel pedes. He only chortled in merry laughter as he pulled the pull-string.

"The reward I want, you can't give me." He laughed matter-of-factly.

It roared to life and he pushed a digit lightly on the button. The jaws slowly began to draw together, a low whining sound as the home-made tool roared.

"KNOCKOUT YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO YOUR LORD! I'LL HAVE YOU ANNIALATED AND YOUR HUSK LEFT TO ROT NEXT TO YOUR EXCUSE OF A PARTNER. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He bellowed over the roar of the jaws as KnockOut simply leaned on his beloved pet, the jaws having punctured the berth, slowly dragging deep grooves into it as it began to kiss the cables of the 'oh-so-almighty-Lord-Megatron'.

He tilted his helm to the side, his wounded servo holding his face-plate as he leaned into it. "How cute~" He purred as he began to hum that lullaby, the Warlord thrashing on the table as he struggled to break the chassis cuffs that bound him to the surface.

"PRIMUS SLAG YOU, DIE IN THE PIT YOU TRAI—"

And before he could finish, the Warlord's optics quickly flicked out as the jaws completed their task, cables having popped and sputtering Energon everywhere, much like a human water balloon. Geysers rose to lick at KnockOut's pedes as he leaned forward, slightly over the tool to reach at the severed mech's helm. He pressed his broken digit on his lips. Electricity still sputtered from the severed neck cables as he simply smiled.

"Shhh shhh shhhhhhh~" He chimed, "It's time for you to go to sleep, Megatron." He teased as he pulled himself to rest his chassis on the tool, licking his face-plate of dried Energon. He hunched over and began to cackle, softly at first before it was a full blown burst of laughter with the sound of madness ringing in every note.

As he calmed down, a servo to his face-plate as he dragged his digits inward, tips merely scratching himself, he let that crazy grin spread across his lips. Optics wide and halos small, his optics were focused on the now dead husk of Megatron.

Leaning forward again, he balanced himself on the tool as he reached out, gently holding the severed helm in his servos. He brought it to his lips and kissed the deceased Lord's forehelm before he maneuvered his thumb digits over the optics. He seemed calm before his frame grew rigid and he plunged them inside. The glass shattered as dead sparks flew.

He held it close to his face-plates, his lips merely brushing the audios as he whispered three words. Three simple words.

"All hail StarScream."


End file.
